hellsingthe new ultimate
by crysis yamamoto
Summary: years later where is the hellsing orgunization now after hellsing not hellsing ultimate


Hellsing-the Destroying Angels Saga

_**Hellsing-the Destroying Angels Saga**_

_**By: Crysis yamamoto**_

_**Years after the final incident in England the hellsing organization has expanded into an American branch, Integra now in her grave the organization was left in the hands of alucard, outraged the hellsing name was tarnished being that it's led by a vampire, but still as Integra and alucard knew the time would come when they would be needed to provide necessary force in the aid of riding the world of the undead kind called "vampires". Since taking control of the organization alucard has now created a tactical team of vampires he calls the destroying angels squadron made up of several vampires, able, Valerie, ryzin, asis, Leo, labross ,and deacon. now a new threat has risen from the past ,an age old vampire who's has the destruction of the hellsing organization in mind.**_

_**Chapter 1 -reveal-**_

_**-Integra's former office, alucard sitting at her desk in the dark as she would **_

_**many a night-**_

_**He twiddled his fingers as he thought about the not so distant past for the first time he thought as a human thinking about what he has lost, he smiles in a way that only he himself can as he realizes it." full moon to night….and it screams bloody murder…"the little light from the moon flickers off his sunglasses as his long slender hand reaches for the intercom "Helga…"he says calmly "yes sir?" and young woman with an English accent answers from the other side of the COM "send police gir…"he pauses "send Victoria in please…":right away sir" he waits in silence that last only a moment as serras comes phasing through the wall. "you know.." she speaks "you could have just contacted me mentally…"she walks up to his desk a easy going look on her face as she hops up onto the desk sitting firmly" I know, but I have to get use to this position you know…"smiles again "I see" she reply's. he stands and walks to the window **_

_**placing his hands behind his back as he does serras could have sworn it was Integra herself **_

_**she quickly rids her mind of the thought and waits for his orders." I need you to take one of the members from the lower squads and check out the Bristol sector…if my hunch is correct…. you'll find something interesting…"he smiles as he walks over toward her and leans forward their faces getting closer making serras lean back looking into his red eyes that can still be seen behind the orange lenses of his sunglasses "oh and Victoria…please do come back in one peace?" serras nodded slowly unsure of his meaning and walked out of the room. he walked back to the window with his hands behind his back and sighed"how i hate not getting my hands dirty..."as cerrus walks down the hall and down to level 7 she goes into the squad 2 living quaters,as she walks in she see's the men lagging round doing nothing "Attention!!"she shouted watchig with a smirk as the men stood in a line infront of their beds quickly" licen up..i need one of you to back me up i a mission in the bristol area" she said as she walked down the line of men as she reaches the end she notices that one soldier is still sleeping "wake up! "**__**as she waits for a response she realizes their isn't one, she walks to the side of the bed and yells louder" wake the fuck up!!" Cerrus said as she shouted at the soldier he finally spoke still not opening his eyes or even getting out of the bed. "ya know…I hear you.." "I know you bloody hear you twit! Now stand to fucking attention" she said as she became more enraged that she let him get to her "I think not love" "you idiot do you know who the hell you're talking to?!" she stated " I am your superior cerrus Victoria you show me some respect!" the man stood up ,he was very tall his physical frame was overwhelming he was very in shape he had dark red hair that came down to the middle of his back in a pony tail his yellow eyes flickered as his bold face released sound "I am lieutenant ryzin, second in command of the destroying angels squad and I think I'm the same rank as you "miss Victoria" he grinned as he finished a sadistic smirk it was as Victoria stood their eating her words made her even more angry "fine then "ryzin" then you can accompany me on a mission since you're my equal then cant you!" ryzin smirked again his red hair falling into the left side of his face leaving only his right eyes viewable, he simply bowed and looked up at cerrus"I live…to serve miss Victoria…" Victoria looked puzzled at ryzin's actions he had gone from annoying and defying her to bending to her every will.**_

_**-Scene-Victoria and ryzin driving down a road-Victoria driving-ryzin hanging out of the window-night**_

"_**So police girl" he said mockingly as they drove down the road and looked at her as he came back inside the car "don't call me that…"her tone was different it was low and anger and annoyance could be sensed" what's the problem "police girl" he said mockingly suddenly the car screeched to a halt swerving in the middle of a street, ryzin caught his self and looked at Victoria with a shocked face "what the hell are you doing?!" cerrus turns her head with a infuriated face and her fangs showing "theirs only one person who can call me that so don't you ever call me that!! Under stood?!" ryzins face grew calm and sighed with slight irritation "what ever lets just get to where ever we have to go" they both sighed together and Victoria turned the car and took off to the location they were ordered to check out. "So what were you doing in the squad 3 living quarters anyway?" she said trying to break the awkward silence, "I don't exactly get "along" with my team" ryzin looked out of the window and his eyes widened as he gazed into the window in the building in front of them "what in the bloody hell…" cerrus looks to the side "what?" she gasps**_

_**TBC….**_

_**. **_


End file.
